


Brown Suede Boots

by sabershadowkat



Series: I Hated You Because... [18]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike wants to cheer up Angel a little more before he returns to Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Suede Boots

**Brown Suede Boots**  

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)  
I Hated You Because... 18

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Angel saw the boots first.   
  


Light brown suede. Three-inch heels. Fringe.   
  


Lazily, the booted feet kicked back and forth in the air. The movement was almost hypnotic.   
  


Angel swallowed and forced his eyes to move. The boots ended just over the knees, creasing in the back where the material flexed with each idle swing.   
  


Then, there was flesh. Smooth alabaster, unmarred. Strong thigh muscles flexed and relaxed with every slow kick. Left, right. Left, right. Left, right.   
  


Angel continued his upward perusal and felt himself become painfully hard beneath his trousers. Beautiful pale cheeks, perfectly rounded, were barely covered by the shortest pair of cut-off shorts he'd ever seen. The faded blue denim was almost white, and there was a navy patch in the shape of an open rose on one of the back pockets. And they were cut so very high...   
  


A small whimper formed in the back of Angel's throat.   
  


Continuing upward, Angel saw a waist-cut black tuxedo jacket with four gold buttons at the cuffs. Classic, triangular lapels. Open, no shirt, no tie. Just skin.   
  


Angel felt his knees go weak. One arm was bent at the elbow, and long fingers held a white stick with a round, red sucker at the top. The sucker disappeared between lips stained red from the sweet, then those same lips molded around the sucker as it was pulled out again. The action was undeniably erotic.   
  


Angel gurgled helplessly.   
  


Bright blue eyes lined with dark eyeliner twinkled with amusement. Glittering cheekbones raised as a smile formed. A tongue as red as the sucker snaked out to moisten the candy-stained lips.   
  


"Hi," the mussed-haired blond greeted with a breathy purr.   
  


Two steps. That was all it took Angel to cross the room to the man draped across the bed like a glammed harlot waiting to be ravaged.   
  


And, boy, did Angel ravage.   
  


Angel's mouth descended over the blond's, his tongue plunging between cherry-flavored lips. The dark-haired vampire held the glittered cheeks with his large hands, keeping his prey still. Fangs he didn't feel appear cut into the soft lips pressed to his, and blood mixed into the voracious kiss. A deep growl of pleasure rumbled in Angel's chest.   
  


Angel eventually broke the kiss and, panting, he stared down at the upturned face captured between his palms. The red-stained lips were now deeper in color and swollen from his savage attack. The twinkling amusement in the blue eyes had darkened to that of desire.   
  


His wrists were snared, pulled away from the glittered cheeks, and the mussed blond rose up on his knees. Suddenly, the same strong hands that had held Angel's wrists were thrust into his hair and gripped him tightly. The swollen lips came down over his mouth with a brutal hunger.   
  


Angel wrapped his arms around the lean body and cupped the barely-covered ass. His fingers undoubtably bruised the rounded cheeks as he pulled the other man firmly against him. His aching erection pressed against the equally rock hard bulge beneath the denim short-shorts, and he groaned into the kiss.   
  


His fingers tensed as the blond circled his hips, rubbing sensuously against Angel. What little control Angel had left vanished with the motion. He had to have this man, right now.   
  


Angel ripped his mouth away, and his eyes briefly glowed yellow as he growled passionately, " _Will_."   
  


"Angelus," Spike rasped desirously. His hands dropped to Angel's black pullover and his nails tore at the material. "Please."   
  


Angel stepped back, yanked his shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor. He was never more glad that he'd removed his socks and shoes before venturing to the bedroom, as he easily stepped out of his black trousers and boxers. Not even the sucker crunching under his foot bothered him at that moment.   
  


Naked, his manhood jutting proudly from his body, he shoved Spike's tuxedo jacket off. It quickly joined the pile of clothing on the floor.   
  


Spike had unbuttoned the button fly on the denim shorts and had them partially down his thighs. Angel caught sight of the silky black thong the other man was wearing, and a wolfish smile curled his lips.   
  


Abruptly, he shoved Spike back on the bed, bent over the blond and buried his nose in the silk-covered crotch. Spike arched his hips and moaned as Angel rubbed his face against the barely contained genitalia. Angel lightly nipped at the silk and Spike hissed, " _Angelus_."   
  


Angel rose, grabbed the straps of the thong, and, with a little finagling, pulled it and the short-shorts over the suede boots and off of Spike. The dark-haired vampire paused for a moment to hungrily devour the sight before him with his eyes.   
  


Spike, laying on his back with his legs slightly spread, his erection standing straight in the air.   
  


Wearing dark eyeliner, glitter, and knee-high, high-heeled, fringed, brown suede boots.   
  


Kinky didn't begin to describe it. And Angel couldn't get any more turned on.   
  


Angel climbed onto the bed, knelt between Spike's legs, and pulled the boot-clad ankles onto his shoulders. He sucked a finger into his mouth, then placed it at the blond's hidden rosette. He watched with hooded eyes as he pushed his wet finger into the grasping body.   
  


Spike whimpered and pushed against Angel's digit. The older man circled and crooked his finger several times until Spike began to pant again. Dark blue eyes met dark brown, and a silent message of want was conveyed.   
  


Angel was buried within Spike in an instant.   
  


Both men gasped in pleasure as Angel's spit-covered cock slid easily into Spike. Angel wrapped his hands around his lover's suede clad calves and began moving against the younger vampire.   
  


Spike's inner muscles tightened around Angel's member with each thrust, and it wasn't long before an internal flame was lit in the older man's lower belly. Angel's brown eyes glowed amber and he started to breathe in an animalistic fashion as his cock disappeared again and again into Spike's welcoming channel.   
  


"Touch yourself,"Angel ground out.   
  


Spike's left hand wrapped around his weeping cock, and Angel watched unabashedly as his childe did as told. Angel unconsciously began to thrust in time with Spike's strokes, driving into the blond's tight body with every pull of his shaft.   
  


Angel slid his hands down Spike's legs, under the other man's buttocks, and lifted. Spike groaned loudly at the change in angle, and his hand began to jerk faster. He arched his head back, exposing the pale column of his throat.   
  


Angel's eyes rolled at the action, and white-heat instantly streaked up his shaft. His hips bucked spastically, then slammed firmly up against Spike's ass as he climaxed. His cock pulsed over and over, and he shuddered hard at the intense sensations coursing through him.   
  


Spike let out a low snarl, and Angel pried his eyes open to see milky white streams of semen shoot from his lover's cock. Spike's face was twisted in pleasure as the viscous strands hit his bare chest and abdomen. The blond breathed between clenched teeth, "Angelusssss," as he came.   
  


The dark-haired vampire let Spike's legs drop to the bed and, uncaring of the sticky mess, pressed his body flush to his childe's as he captured the other man's mouth in a searing kiss. Their tongues tangled in a lovers dance, their lips sliding firmly against one another's. The aftermath of their lovemaking was as passionate as the lovemaking itself.   
  


Angel pulled away with a lingering slowness, dropping a soft kiss on Spike's nose before moving off of his childe. The older vampire rolled onto his back beside the blond and stared dazedly at the ceiling of the bedroom. "Nice," he breathed.   
  


Spike chuckled. "Very nice."   
  


Angel turned his head and met Spike's languid gaze. "Where in the world did you get that outfit?"   
  


"Remember when Buffy and I came down to get that git, Trevormane, to rescue Oz?" Spike said, turning onto his side.   
  


Angel nodded, a smirk appearing on his face. "Light blue leather."   
  


"Right, well, the Slayer left the stuff in my weapons bag and I never took 'em out," Spike told him. "When I went to get my fags, I found the clothes. This was the first outfit she picked for me to wear--"   
  


Angel suddenly snarled and had Spike pinned flat to the bed. Gold eyes blazed and Angel hissed between his fangs, "Don't you even  _think_  about wearing this outfit outside of this bedroom, understand?"   
  


Spike swallowed, his blue eyes going wide. He nodded rapidly. "Okay, mate. Whatever you say."   
  


"Good." Angel released Spike and moved off of the blond. He settled onto his side and propped his head with his fist. He smiled gently. "Not that I'm objecting, but I expected you to be gone by now."   
  


Spike shook off the submissive feelings Angel's possessiveness had kicked up, and he silently sighed. "I should be gone," he replied. "The Slayer's going to kick my arse for not calling. I'm surprised the phone hasn't been ringing off the hook."   
  


"It has, upstairs," Angel said. "Cordelia fielded the calls from Giles with her usual tactful self." The dark-haired vampire mimicked his secretary's voice. "'Angel was being all suicidal and Spike is here to score his dive from the rooftop. What do you think the blond idiot is doing?'"   
  


"Swell," Spike chuckled. The younger man sat up and glanced at the clock. He really did need to get back to Sunnydale. He couldn't afford to be gone for too long, lest the bounty hunters go after his friends to get to him.   
  


But he wasn't ready to leave the love of his unlife just yet. "How 'bout a bath, luv?"   
  


Angel's smile made Spike's heart fill with happiness. "Okay."   
  


The dark-haired vampire snatched a kiss, climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Spike watched the taut, bare backside of his sire as the older man walked, a silly grin plastered to his face. Despite the goings-on in Sunnydale, he was glad he stayed. He could tell Angel still needed a little more cheering up after his apparent 'failure,' even though the toff acted like he was fine.   
  


"Spike, get your sexy ass in here!" Angel yelled from the bathroom.   
  


Spike unzipped the brown suede boots, yanked them from his feet, and bounced off the bed. "I'm coming, you sod, keep your trousers off..."   
  
  
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
